


Unrequited

by SunshiiiineSupernova



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Aww, Crush, F/M, Lust, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshiiiineSupernova/pseuds/SunshiiiineSupernova
Summary: He didn't know what he felt for the beautiful boy he held in his arms, he only knew he didn't want the night to ever end.





	1. Chapter 1

He woke up to a warm, but wiggly body nestling up to him.   Warm breath on the back of his neck, a heavy arm thrown over his, rendered him immobile.   This wasn’t the first time that he had awoken to find Liams’ hot and hard body pressed up against him.   As he rolled over to wrap his arms around the sleeping young man, Guigsy hoped that it wouldn’t be the last. 

Guigs’ heart pounded as he did the usual thing he did when he found Liam asleep in his bed, he held him close and pretended to sleep. 

Liam always slept heavily after a night down at the pub.   Guigsy and Liam always shared a room while touring.   Once Liam stumbled through the door, he would crawl into the bed nearest the door – which not so coincidentally was the one that the bassist always chose. 

The best part of this, was that no matter how much Liam had drunk, smoked or snorted the night before, his dick was hard long before he woke. 

Guigsy still wasn’t sure how he this made him feel, but he did love holding the young singer while he slept. 

Some nights, he caressed Liams back, or ran his fingers through his silky, shiny hair.  Once, when he was drunk himself, Guigsy had softly kissed Liams sweaty cheek.  He then nearly lost his mind when Liams pretty eyes fluttered open and closed briefly.  Frantic, he quickly shut his own eyes, afraid that Liam would catch him.  He had fallen back asleep, the lips not enough to wake him up.

Guigsy sighed as Liam slid further in the bed, snuggled his head under his chin and began to snore.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Noels’ voice stabbed the bassist into consciousness. 

The blankets tangled around his and Liams feet.  His own leg was between Liams thighs, he could feel Liams hard cock and hoped to God that Noel couldn’t see his.

That glare, icy blue eyes under those crazy fucking eyebrows sent a chill down Guigsys’ spine.  Noel was thin – but it didn’t stop him from being somehow intimidating.  He crossed his arms over his John Lennon shirt, covering everything but Johns’ eyes.  Now two sets of thick browed eyes stared at Guigs.   He began to envy Liams ability to sleep so heavily.

“Well?”  Noel raised a brow imperiously.  The bassist swallowed and opened his mouth to speak, but no words left his throat to defend his current situation.  Noel stamped over to the bed and pushed his younger brothers’ shoulder.  No response.  Noel glared at Guigs, like it was his fault.  The songwriter touched Liams bare, pale shoulder with calloused fingers and shook him harder this time. 

It was then that Guigsy realized that he still had his arms around Liam and that his leg was still pressed up against the younger mans’ dick.  He felt frozen and to be honest, a little too afraid of Noel to move.   As if the Chief hadn’t noticed that his baby brother was still being held by the bands bass player!

The situation would be laughable if Guigsy weren’t the one who was in the bed. 

The third rough shake finally roused Liam.  His blue eyes open – those thick lashes startling the shy bass player every time.  He looked both confused and annoyed.

“What’d ya wake me up for, ya cunt?”

Before Guigsy could utter a sound, Noels increasingly angry voice cracked though the air.  

“I did, you fucker.  Came in here to wake you both for breakfast and I find this.”   He finished, nearly shaking with fury. 

Liam seemed to at last be aware of where he was and the position his body was in.  He sat up suddenly, a disgusted look on his beautiful face, a sneer on his full, soft red lips.  Noel stood behind him, unable to see his younger brothers face, but must have read Liams mind, for he wore a smirk that suddenly infuriated the ever calm Guigsy. 

“Your dick is hard man!”  Liam frowned at him.  

The bass player sat up to defend himself.   “You were hard too, ya fucker!” 

The singers thick brows lowered over his fiery blue eyes.  “Yeah, because I have to piss and –“

Noel took control of the situation.   “All right, no more fucking shit, you two.  Just get up and let’s go down for breakfast. We have to leave in an hour.”

Noel stood there while the singer pulled on his jeans and jumper and slid his long feet into trainers.  Without a backward glance, Liam left the room.  

Noel shut the door and turned to the still angry Guigs.  He sat on the other bed and made what passed for a smile on Noels’ face. 

“Look Guigsy, I know that you and Liam have always been close, but I know that Liam isn’t a bummer.  We all know that he’s into shagging birds.” 

Noel was speaking to him like he were a pervert.  _He_ was into shagging birds too!  He weren’t bent. 

“Noel, I’m not a bummer.   I was asleep and –“

The guitarist didn’t let him finish.   “I know that you have a thing for Liam.  Not saying you are gay or nothing, but you’ve been hanging on Liam, pushing past me to stand beside him in press pictures.  And you never mind sharing a room with our kid.   He’s a fucking slob.  He’s me brother, I love him and I can’t stand sharing a room with him.”

The bass player was stunned.  He didn’t think that anyone had noticed.  He had been so careful.  It figured that Noel would notice.  His cold eyes missed nothing. 

The songwriter stood up and said “We’ll keep this between us.  None of the other lads need to know.  A’right Guigsy?”

He nodded, just wanting Noel to hurry up and leave the fucking room.  He didn’t want to feel his judgement.  Once more, Noel turned towards him at the door. 

“See ya downstairs for breakfast?” 

The bassist mumbled  “Yeah.”  Noel left the room.

Mechanically, Paul McGuigan stood up, found his suitcases and began to quickly pack his things.  He bent down and scooped up Liams’ red t-shirt off the floor and brought it to his face, inhaling Liams fresh scent. 

He straightened up and tossed Liams shirt into his suitcase.  He found the hotel stationary and wrote a quick note. 

                    LEAVING – NERVOUS EXHAUSTION – GUIGSY

He grabbed his two cases and left the room, his legs carrying him to the elevator and away from Liam Gallagher.


	2. Resigned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul McGuigan did a runner after being caught in bed with Liam. What the hell is going on in his mind is something that not only Liam and Noel wonder, but poor Guigs is asking himself the same damned thing.

The train pulled into Deansgate Railway Station.  The doors opened, passengers waited to step onto the platform.  Except one.  

Guigsy stared blindly out the window.  Against his will, he could still feel the heat of Liams body, the feel of his soft flesh under his fingertips, Liams strong heartbeat against his chest.  The quiet man sighed as he stood up, grabbed his suitcase and stepped off the train.

He was back in Manchester. 

The bassist didn't know where to go, so he went home to his Mother.  He trudged the few miles to his old home, hoping it was just his Mam there right now.  As he stood at the front door, he realised he didn't have a key.  Embarrassed and suddenly shy at his childhood home, he knocked.  A minute passed with no answer.  Guigsy reached up his fist to rap his knuckles on the door again, when. It opened. His Mam's surprised face lit up with a smile, which quickly turned into a frown, "Paul McGuigan, did you run away from your band?"

        Welcome Home Guigsy    

A week later the quiet bass player was sat in his old room on the unmade bed.  It was after midnight and the house was quiet, the street was quiet, the whole of Burnage was quiet while his mind raced with a flood of thoughts and feelings swirling in a mixed up mess.

 Raising a fat spliff to his mouth he inhaled, the heat almost burning his lips.  He'd known Liam for years and years and had never felt anything but friendship for him.  He remembered playing footie with Liam in the park, along with lots of other kids.  He remembered smoking spliffs with Liam. Standing around like a spare prick while Liam met birds and flirted with them.  He remembered taking a quick peek once as Liam fucked a girl in the park. Late at night, both boys had sneaked out of  their bedrooms to meet up with the two girls - Liams girl and her friend that was gagging for a shag and was going to be Guigs 'first time".  

That was until she saw Liam and Guigsy.  She changed her mind about letting him get his leg over and gladly waited for her friend to finish being fucked by Liam to take her turn with him. 

Liam fucked both birds that night and Guigsy went home alone to wank off.  

Right before he came, he tried to remember "his girl" and how she looked as she was about to orgasm, but all his mind could conjure up was Liam.  His full, almost red lips open as he grunted loudly, thrusting his hips faster and faster into the moaning and forgotten faced girl on her knees in the damp grass.  He saw Liams thick fingers grip the girls hips as he groaned loudly, "Fuck you are so tight" and Guigsy shocked himself as chills went down his spine at the memory of Liams voice. 

The next day Liam had come over.  Guigs told his Mam to say he was sick to make his friend go away.  Liam rang another day, but Guigsy still felt "sick".  

Shortly after that, Noel was hired as Inspiral Carpets roadie.  Liam sometimes went along as the band toured in the UK and Europe, as sort of unpaid labour.  So Liam wasn't around as much.  So the whole mess was forgot.  Bonehead, Guigs, Tony and Chris started up The Rain and everything was back to normal in the bass players mind.  The lapse, if his memory ever bothered to dwell on it, was blamed on the drink.

A month more passed by.

The shy bassist was in his room again.  Noel had found him.  Fortunately so far, he had only rang at the house.  Guigs had neither answered the phone, nor returned requested calls back.  

 He knew that Noel was furious. He could feel his wrath from London.  However, Guigsy was safe at his Mams'. For now. But, like a neighbourhood bully, both Noel and Guigsy knew that he would eventually have to leave the house.

He spent his days thinking:  Could he go back to the band he helped found?  Why was he obsessed with Liam?   Was he gay?  The last word hung in his mind for a few minutes.  He had never cared one way or the other about queers.  That was private shit, none of his business.  He had always fancied birds, but was just shy and awkward.  That's all there was to it, right?

A knock at the door made him start.  He sat up on the bed, glancing to the left at his alarm clock. It was Mam with lunch.  Good, he was starved.

 "Come in," he called out.  

The door opened.  The bass players mouth fell open, Liam was stood in the doorway, and had now walked into his bedroom.  Before he could think anything else, Liam spoke. 

 "Hey Guigs."  

 He stopped in front of him, staring down at his childhood friend.  Guigs swallowed and closed his mouth.  The singer wore a puzzled look and sat down cross-legged on the floor.  

"Noels been calling ya, mate."   He began

The bassist nodded and glanced down, his round eyes unable to meet Liams.  He couldn't get any words out.  He didn't know how to form them in his mind, let alone allow his voice to utter them.  

Liam frowned a bit. "Guigsy, you are one of me best mates.  We've known each other long before Oasis."  

His friend nodded his agreement, deciding to let Liam do all the talking for now.  So he continued.

"Look, I know that I touch and kiss everyone in the band, but - I'm only joking.  It's all just a joke.  I'm sorry if you didn't get that."

The singer frowned a bit.  Liam wasn't good with words.  The bass player was sure that these were Noels words.  It was all right though, because Noels words could make things right again, even if he wasn't in the room saying them. 

Guigs waited for Liam to speak again.  Liam was done apparently and raised a thick eyebrow, waiting as well.  The quiet bass player cleared his throat and spoke, realising as he did so, that he was telling the truth.  

"Nah, Liam, I got it, mate.  I know it weren't nothing serious.  It was down to me to get me head together."  

Liam sighed in relief and asked "You coming back to London with me?"

 Paul McGuigan smiled and said "Course I am, ya daft cunt.  After Mam makes me lunch."  

He grinned shyly at Liam.  He felt better and was eager to rejoin his mates on tour.  He knew that this would be quickly forgot by Liam, but not by Noel, who was extremely protective of his younger brother.   He also knew that he would always feel a bit more than friendly feelings for Liam Gallgaher.  

He would live with it, he knew he had to, if it meant keeping the younger man as one of his best friends, what choice did he have?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was a bit of fluff and totally silly. It was harder to write for Guigsy. Not much out there to really show his personality - other than shy and likes to smoke pot. So I had to ad-lib a bit on his character. 
> 
> Please feel free to comment and critique. Thank you for reading this.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during 1995, around July. Which was around the time that the real Paul McGuigan left Oasis for nervous exhaustion and came back 2 October 1995, a month prior to Earls Court. 
> 
> I have noticed that in many of the press pics, especially pre-Knebworth, Guigsy always tried to position himself between or beside Liam or Noel. I don't think that Guigs ever had a crush on Liam or Noel - but a friend and I chatted about this for a bit and I decided to write something for the forgotten Oasis founder.
> 
> I have other Oasis fan fic I'm working on, but felt this would be a fun little diversion. I am planning to make another 2-3 chapters set during Guigsys' brief hiatus from Oasis.


End file.
